


11:47pm

by Katt_the_Dragon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, How Do I Tag, I do what I want, I wrote this for a friend, M/M, Slice of Life, Slight OOC, cuteness, davekat - Freeform, enjoy, i don't care, just......, no regrets, whatever, while listening to music from the 60s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katt_the_Dragon/pseuds/Katt_the_Dragon
Summary: Dave takes Karkat on a date.... at like 11:00 pm on a Thursday. Just go with it.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	11:47pm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for a friend of mine who is addicted to DaveKat. Yes, I know they're ooc but I wanted cuteness and they will bend to my wishes. Frankly, I couldn't care less about canon so yeah, I do what I want in this world. So enjoy and let some goodness fill your soul before the updates come to kill us all.

It was a quiet night. Karkat had stayed up late watching a movie and it was dark outside. Earth certainly was strange, he would just be waking up if he was back on Alternia but here… the world was quiet now and humans and trolls alike were closing their eyes and resting their minds. Including his ancestor, The Signless, and what the humans were calling his “brother”, Kankri. Yet Karkat remained awake.

He switched off the TV, knowing that Kankri would give him hell if he forgot to. He had grown sick of watching movies yet he still wasn’t tired. There was a buzz from the coffee table and the screen of his recently gifted phone lit up.

TG: yo  
TG: dude  
TG: you awake?  
TG: c’mon man you never sleep  
TG: just answer  


Dave Strider. The bane of his existence, yet somehow still the love of his life. Karkat’s eyebrows furrowed and his face screwed up in irritation and confusion. The night had been so quiet until now. What the hell did Dave want?

CG: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL AWAKE?  
TG: doesn’t matter  
TG: what are you doing right now?  
CG: DOESN’T MATTER  


Karkat snorted. He didn’t have to tell Dave shit if he didn’t want to. Especially if Dave wasn’t going to tell him anything either.

TG: let me guess  
TG: you’re sitting on the couch  
TG: watching a cheesy movie  
TG: and not just a cheesy movie  
TG: the kind that’d totally kill lactose intolerant people  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? IT’S TOO LATE FOR YOUR STUPID RAMBLINGS ABOUT DAIRY PRODUCTS!  
TG: …  
TG: you love it  
CG: SHUT UP.  
CG: NOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND TELL MY WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT?  
TG: come outside  


Karkat was now even more confused. He stood from the couch and walked to the window, still holding his phone. On the other side of the glass, standing on the sidewalk, lit up only by the moonlight and the light of his phone, was Dave Strider. Karkat frowned.

CG: WHY ARE YOU OUTSIDE MY HIVE?  
TG: why aren’t you coming outside?  
CG: WHAT IF I DON’T FUCKING WANT TO!  
TG: then i drove all the way here for nothing  


Grumbling, Karkat stomped over to the door, his hand hesitating on the handle. Why was he going outside? He didn’t want to encourage the dumbass but… he still wanted to see him. He twisted the cold metal knob in his hand and stepped out into the night.

Dave lifted his head when he heard the door open and the faintest of smiles graced his face. He watched as his grumpy boyfriend stomped towards him with a scowl on his face. “What the hell are you doing here, Strider?” Karkat grumbled, trying to keep his voice down. Gog knows that if he woke Kankri there would be hell to pay in the form of a five-hour lecture.

The boy shrugged. “I needed to see you,” Dave said.

Karkat could feel heat rising to his cheeks. He hated that the simplest things that Dave said could get his blood pumper racing. “And that couldn’t wait til tomorrow?” He grumbled, attempting to regain his irritation.

“Nope,” Dave said before grabbing Karkat’s hand. “Now c’mon, I… borrowed Bro’s truck.”

“What?!” Karkat didn’t fully register what was going on as Dave pulled him towards the passenger side of the old pickup. “Dave what the fuck?!”

Dave shushed him. “Look, I’m trying to be romantic or whatever,” He rolled his eyes from beneath the shades that he insisted on wearing at all hours. “Just… go along with it, okay?”

Karkat went silent. Dave truly sounded sincere. With a heavy sigh, the troll reached for the door handle of the truck and pulled the door open allowing him to climb inside. Dave held the door for his grumpy boyfriend, shutting it once Karkat was safely inside. He quickly dashed around to the other side of the truck and climbed into the driver’s seat. “Take off those dumb shades so you can actually see where we’re going,” Karkat grumbled. “I don’t want to die because of your stupidity.”

“I can see fine,” Dave scoffed, turning the key in the ignition and letting the engine roar to life.

“Take off the damn shades, Strider.” The troll growled.

“Nah.” Was Dave’s response.

“It’s pitch fucking black out there! How the fuck can you see anything like that!” Karkat ended up shouting. “And don’t say “Strider skill” or some hoofbeast shit like that!” He snapped, pointing an accusatory finger at the blonde.

Dave snickered. “That’s the truth, Karkles. Striders are just that good.” He said and laughed out loud when his boyfriend let out an aggravated cry. This continued on for a bit. Dave would lightly poke fun at Karkat as they drove and listen to the angry and entertaining responses. It was all in good fun. They pulled up to a 24-hour old-timey diner and Dave parked the truck. “C’mon. Let’s get something to eat.” He said, taking off his seatbelt and opening the door.

Karkat waited a moment before doing the same. He was honestly pretty confused. What was the goal of all this? Why now at 11:47 pm on a Thursday night? He wasn’t complaining, necessarily, it was a welcome change from their admittedly boring everyday routine. Still, he couldn’t help being suspicious.

Dave held the door for Karkat and followed him inside. There weren’t many people considering it was so late at night, just a few late-night workers. They placed themselves in a booth near the window and a waitress walked over with some menus. She was an older woman who looked tired but not unhappy. ‘Emma’ was written on her nametag. “Good evening, boys.” She said. Her voice seemed to match her appearance. It was an old warm voice, the kind that comforts you when you’re down and praises you at your highest moments.

“Evening, Ma’am.” Dave greeted with a nod and a small smile. Karkat gave a not of acknowledgment but didn’t say anything, he was too busy thinking.

“I’ll let you browse for a bit,” She placed the menus on the table. “Can I get you any drinks to start you off?” She asked.

“Could we get a vanilla shake?” Dave asked.

“You most certainly can,” Emma said with a smile. “I’ll be back.” She walked off back towards the kitchen.

Karkat looked at the menu in front of him, pulling it slowly towards him and mimicking Dave’s motions as he had also begun to look at the menu. One thing caught his attention immediately. A picture of golden waffles covered in maple syrup and a dollop of whipped cream, it looked amazing.

Dave noticed the look on Karkat’s face as he gazed at the picture of the waffles. If that’s what Karkat wanted then that’s what he would get.

Emma had returned with the vanilla milkshake in a tall glass. She set it on the table along with two straws. “Have you two decided on what to eat?” She asked.

“Yeah, could we get two orders of waffles please?” Dave spoke once again.

“Sure thing dear, two orders of waffles coming up,” Emma said before returning to the kitchen.

Karkat looked at Dave with slight shock and confusion. How did he-? Dave wasn’t looking at him, he was opening the paper on his straw before putting it in the tall milkshake glass and taking a sip. “You’re gonna want to get some of this before it’s gone,” Dave said, pulling the bit of plastic away from his mouth. “The shakes here are like drinking heaven straight from the tit of cow Jesus.”

Karkat made a disgusted face which made Dave laugh lightly. Picking up his own straw and tearing off the paper, he was able to take a sip of the shake. Dave was right, this milkshake was amazing, horrible analogy and all. “Wow…” Karkat mumbled.

“I knew you’d like it,” Dave said with a smirk.

Karkat scowled. “No. It’s disgusting and I hate it.” He snapped.

“Okay then, give it here.” Dave reached out for the drink and Karkat pulled it out of his reach.

“No way!” The troll said with a glare.

“C’mon man, I have a straw in there too,” Dave said, reaching for the shake again.

“I don’t care!” Karkat took another sip of the drink.

They were still bickering about it when Emma returned with their meals. She gave a light chuckle and set the plates on the table. “Here you are, boys. Enjoy.” She smiled broadly as they stopped to thank her.

Everything about the food was wonderful. The waffles were a beautiful golden brown, the maple syrup was sweet and abundant, and the whipped cream was light and fluffy. The couple certainly did enjoy their meal.

When the food was gone and the two had relaxed, music started playing from the jukebox in the corner. Dave looked over to see old Emma standing there with a knowing smile on her face. Dave stood and held his hand out to Karkat. “Dance with me, Karkles?” He asked.

Karkat huffed and looked away but Dave pulled him to his feet anyway. The two started swaying to the music. It was old stuff, as to be expected in a place like this, but it wasn’t bad. The more they swayed, the more Karkat began to relax. Old music had weird magic that made it hard to stay upset for very long. Soon the two were moving through the tables, spinning and laughing with gleeful grins on their faces. The other late-night patrons would look up and smile, sure they were kinda disruptive but it was hard to stay mad at a young couple just having fun.

Emma stood by the jukebox, feeding it quarters to keep the music going. She had the warmest smile on her face as she watched the young couple. She was happy for them.

Dave placed their payment on the table along with a hefty tip for Emma. They waved goodbye as they left and climbed back into the truck. Karkat still had a grin on his face as they pulled away. The radio was switched on and they found a station with similar music and they rode in silence, enjoying the serenity.

Karkat had noticed they weren’t going back to his hive and his curiosity grew. What else was Dave planning?

The old truck carried them safely to one of those old parks. The kind that aren’t cluttered with jungle gyms and sandboxes for children. The kind that are just out of the way enough that no one seems to know they exist. Dave stopped the truck once more and got out, motioning for Karkat to do the same.

Karkat, puzzled, followed instructions and got out as well to find Dave opening up the truck bed and lining it with blankets and open sleeping bags. There was an overlook across from them that seemed to stretch out into the night. It was quiet except for the soft rustling of the blankets and the wind through the park. “Dave…?” Karkat asked and Dave hummed in response. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Just giving us somewhere to sit,” He said, finally seeming satisfied with his work and collapsing onto the blankets. He patted the space beside him for Karkat to join him. Karkat actually took a step back, his eyebrows furrowed.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Karkat said louder than intended. “You’re being really fucking weird! First, you show up at my hive really late at night, then you drag me out to this place to eat and dance, and now we’re here and I have no fucking clue what’s going on!!”

As Karkat ranted, Dave frowned and slid off the truck bed and stood before the troll. “Hey, calm down. I didn’t think this would upset you that much. I can take you home if you want.” Dave’s voice was soft and somber, it was a tone that didn’t suit him. He sounded genuinely apologetic and it threw Karkat off.

The angry troll went quiet and looked down at his feet. Did he want to go home? No… not really. Did he want to know what was going on? Yes, absolutely. “Just tell me why you’re acting different…” He finally spoke.

Dave didn’t answer right away and Karkat was about ready to march back to the truck cab and climb inside. “I had a dream last night…” Dave began, he refused to meet Karkat’s gaze even through his shades. “It… was actually more of a nightmare,” His feet shuffled on the ground. “I can’t remember everything from it, but I remember this… You left me,” It was hard for him to say this. He wanted to just brush it off but this dream had scared him more than he wanted to admit. “I don’t remember exactly why but you told me we were through and began to walk away… then I woke up.” He would leave out the part that he woke up with tears on his face.

Karkat was stunned speechless. This was why Dave did all this?

“I… I don’t want you to leave, Karkat,” Dave admitted.

He let out a surprised noise as Karkat launched himself into the boy’s arms. “Your thinkpan must be filled with rotten grubsauce if you think I’m going to leave you,” His voice, scratching and filled with emotion, was muffled by Dave’s chest. “You’re such an idiot!” Karkat gripped the back of Dave’s shirt, holding him tighter. He would never admit it in a million sweeps, but he could hardly imagine his life without the Strider boy in it. With his love of all things apple juice and irony. The way that he spoke and the stupid things he would say. Even his shitty raps. Karkat didn’t want to be without any of those things.

Dave held Karkat in his arms. He sent a silent thank you to whatever entity out there, a thank you for the gift that was Karkat. And the knowledge that he loved him too. He gently pulled Karkat away from the hug and began to lean towards him. Karkat stood on his toes and met Dave halfway, their lips locking together as a lovely warmth filled their chests. Dave rested his hands lightly on Karkat’s hips and Karkat clenched fistfuls of Dave’s shirt. Neither wanting the moment to end.

Karkat pulled away first, lowering himself back onto the flats of his feet and catching his breath.

Dave reached up and grazed his fingers across Karkat’s cheek. In his eyes, there was nothing more beautiful than what he was seeing in front of him at that moment. He pulled his hand away and for the first time that night, he took off his shades. Setting them on the tailgate of the truck he turned back to Karkat, cupping his face gently in his hands. “I love you, Karkat Vantas…” He spoke.

Karkat looked into Dave’s fiery eyes, eyes that left him breathless when he first saw them and still did. “I love you too, Dave Strider…”

The night was tranquil as the two lovers laid together in the bed of an old pickup truck. Legs tangled together, arms wrapped around each other, sweet words whispered as they tried not to disturb the spell that surrounded them. They stayed there until the sun began its climb above the horizon, painting the sky in beautiful shades of orange, pink, and lilac as it chased away the stary night.

Karkat was finally tired, his eyes wanting to close and rest. That night had been a romantic adventure for both of them. He hoped that they could do it again some night.


End file.
